Computers such as a personal computer (PC), workstation computers, etc. and similar electronic apparatus, instruments, etc. are typically housed in a protective structure. Such computer housings function to protect and support components of the computer within their enclosure. Protection is provided against moisture, dirt, dust, and other environmental contaminants, and potentially disturbing mechanical and electrical contact with outside objects.
For instance, modern computer components such as processors, memory, etc. typically comprise field effect transistors and other devices that tend to be very sensitive to damage with spurious electrostatic discharges. Thus, computer housings are typically electrically grounded, and may also so function as a convenient chassis based ground reference for some electrical components of the computer housed therein. Further, in as much as some electrical components of the computer housed within can operate at hazardous voltage levels, in ensconcing the components, computer housings provide the added beneficial function of isolating them from outside, thus protecting humans from dangerous accidental contact therewith.
Computer housings typically have a case for enclosing the computer and a sturdy frame which supports the case and components of the computer. The case can have a number of panels, such as a front and a back, a top and a bottom, and a left and a right side, etc. On some computer housings, one or more of the panels, e.g., the front panel, can provide access, indication, and/or interfacing with computer components internal to the computer housing, e.g., supported by its frame.
Common computer components include drives for accessing removable media, such as to store and/or retrieve data and/or programs, etc. thereon. Such drives can include magnetic drives and optical drives. Optical drives allow the computer to function with optical media such as a compact disk (CD), a digital versatile disk (DVD), etc. Typical optical drives are accessed by mechanically, electromechanically, etc. operating an eject button, which allows the optical medium to be installed and/or removed from the drive and provide indication relating to an operation of the drive with a light emitting diode (LED).
Computer housings, e.g., a front panel thereof, allow the eject button to be operated by a user, e.g., by actuating an externally accessible eject button actuator, which can mechanically actuate the internally housed drive component's eject button. A drive door component of the computer housing opens with responsive action of the internal drive, such as to eject and/or accept a CD, DVD, etc.
Computer housings allow external display to the user of indication relating to an operation of the internal drive, such as by coupling light emitted by the LED thereof to the outside of the housing, e.g., a front panel thereof. For any of various component configuration, aesthetic, and operational related reasons, the external display may be displaced in one or more spatial aspects (e.g., configuration, position, etc.) from the LED. For instance, the LED may be in a corner of the drive proximate to a front inside corner of the computer housing, and the indication provided in the middle of the front panel, or closer to the side of the front panel opposite from the side proximate to the inside front corner of the LED. A light pipe can be used to couple the light emitted by the drive's LED to a position on the front or other panel of the computer housing at which the user's indication is to be provided.
Conventional light pipes, used in conventional computer housings, are securely installed during the manufacturing, fabrication, assembly, etc. of the computer. In this conventional arrangement however, it can be difficult to remove an installed light pipe without damaging the light pipe, the computer housing component to which it is attached, or both.
A variety of conventional light pipes may be installable with a particular conventional computer housing. Not all of the various light pipes will function properly in a particular installation. However, conventional light pipes are not labeled for a designated installation. This can cause confusion, mis-selection, and mis-installation (e.g., choosing the incorrect light pipe for a particular installation and installing the incorrect light pipe in that installation).
Once installed, replacing the mis-selected/mis-installed light pipe with the correct light pipe for that installation requires removal of the mis-selected/mis-installed light pipe. As discussed above, this can cause damage to the light pipe, to another computer housing component, or both.
Conventional light pipes can be installed with conventional computer housings in several possible configurations. However, not all of the possible configurations will allow the conventional light pipe to function properly in a particular installation. Once installed, reconfiguring the mis-configured light pipe into the correct configuration for that light pipe in that installation requires removal of the mis-configured, thus mis-installed light pipe. As discussed above, this can cause damage to the light pipe, to another computer housing component, or both.